powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reality Shifting/@comment-28088476-20180425015648
So I've been working around the idea of a power that, at first, I had intended to name Reality Shift. But after seeing this not only do I feel it's the wrong name, but it's caused me to look around here and not really find exactly what I'm looking for in terms of a method to define this power....so here's the jist, and maybe someone can help? I've been on a serious anime binge for a good while now, much of which involves fights of all manner, supernatural or otherwise. There are almost limitless numbers of movement techniques (Flash Step, Teleportation, Time-Skip, Super Speed, etc..) but in virtually all cases these involve the user themselves actually moving and, almost inevitably, they soon come across someone who can sense/detect/counteract this ability. So I wanted to come up with someone that existed beyond ALL known forms of movement technique. It would be, I guess, a sort of 2-stage ability. The user first has their absolute position rendered immutable (Reality Anchoring / Omnilock) and then, rather than they themselves moving, the whole of reality that exists beyond them is moved instead (Reality Warping / Spatial Manipulation). Axis Changing is possible, but (similar to Nightcrawler's teleportaion) momentum is preserved, which gives it some limitations. It's effective "range" is limited only by the energy level of the user. Basically once the power activates the Anchoring happens first, and then I'd envisioned a process similar to "scrolling" on something like Google Earth (although with an infinite scale), during which time the user determines where they want to be. So in theory it could be used to traverse the entire universe, although that would be dangerous as you'd have no way to know if a destination were hospitable or not, and running out of energy would complete the ability regardless of where they were, so you could appear in space or some eually deadly place... That said, as a sort of creative bypass to the momentum issue, if the user were falling to their death they could "move" to a known location with different gravity to slow their fall or maybe move to an active tornado (cause why not) and use the severe updraft to slow down, after which move again for a safer landing. So...apologies for the length and all, but I wanted to be as descriptive as I could. With regard to users of this ability though, I didn't intend it to be some all powerful beings or deitys or antyhing, more like it would be a power belonging to one of the "typical" main characters from some Anime or Manga. They might posess varoius physical enhancements (strength, durability, reaction speed, etc..) but due to it's vast applications only posess that one particular supernatural ability. It would be the creative application of their ability that would make them have that "main character" badass kind of thing, you know where they for no reason sometimes just casually show "superior" beings (like Deities, Super Villains, or the douchebag "Legendary" characters) that they aren't necessarily "all that" like they think...